


Pulled

by Kaitty_Katt132



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitty_Katt132/pseuds/Kaitty_Katt132
Summary: There was something about him that pulled... No dragged me to him. Day after day, month after month, year after year, century after century. It didn't matter how long we'd been apart or how far away we were, we always ended up finding each other.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1: After all These Year's I didn't Expect to Find You Here

There was something about him that pulled... No dragged me to him. Day after day, month after month, year after year, century after century. It didn't matter how long we'd been apart or how far away we were, we always ended up finding each other. I felt it whenever we were in the same city. One minute I'd be headed towards my favourite coffee shop, the next I'd be halfway across town standing in front of him. That's how I knew who the traitors called. Not because I had heard them, but because I felt him. Felt my heart being dragged towards him. Felt as the tension slowly eased the closer he got. I knew I had to tell Elena before he got here before I lost my sense of self.

"Elena... there's something I need to tell you." I held her hands in mine, sitting across from her. "I'm not really your sister."

"Ty, I don’t think now is the time for jokes." She gave me this look like I was crazy. 

“I’m not joking Lena. Look I understand this is possibly the worst time to tell you this but -” Elena cut me off mid-sentence.

“Ty, seriously. I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but I want you to stop. If you weren’t my sister, why would we look alike? And why would I have memories of you? Why would the whole town remember the Gilbert twins?” There was a look of genuine concern in Elena’s eyes.

"That's because I put them there. Elena, I'm a doppelganger like you, but I'm from a different century, like Katherine. Except I came from a time long before Katherine. Actually, I come from a time long before Vampires even existed. I was one of the first. That's why I was able to compel the entire town and even Isobel into thinking I was your sister. But I did it for your own protection. There's another original, Nicklaus. He's different and more dangerous than any magical being you’ve come across. There’s nothing he won’t do to get what he wants. And what he wants is to use your blood along with the moonstone to break a curse placed on him many centuries ago."

"I.. Wait, you’re a vampire?"

"Actually it’s a lot more complicated than,  _ ‘I’m a vampire’ _ but we don’t really have time to get into all of that.” I could feel Elijah getting closer, we were running out of time. “ Elena, a man is going to show up here any minute to take you to Klaus, but I can stop him. I’m going to need you to listen and do everything exactly as I tell you to. Can you do that?” 

Elena looked like she was in shock, but she managed to nod her head. “Yes, yeah. Do what you tell me and get out of here alive right? Just another Tuesday for the Gilbert sisters.” 

“Okay, when he gets here I’m going to distract him, and you're going to run and keep running until you're safe.” Elena’s head tilted as she gave me her signature  _ ‘seriously’  _ glare. “You’re going to have to trust me with this one, and no matter what it looks or sounds like, you have to keep running. No looking back and no coming back for me. You just run.” He was outside, I could feel it. The desire to run to him, to close those last feet of distance was distracting, but if I wanted to keep Elena safe, I would have to focus. “Alright Lena, it’s showtime.” I gave her one final hug, possibly the final hug who knows what Elijah or Klaus for that matter would do when they realized I had turned against them. 

We could hear Rose and that rat Trevor talking in the next room. “He's here! This was a mistake.” There was a palpable fear in Trevor’s voice, and I could understand why. There was no worse place to be than on an Original’s bad side.

“No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me.” Rose sounded confident, too confident. I knew what Elijah was like, the types of grudges he could hold.

“No! He wants me dead, Rose!” It seems Trevor is finally seeing the flaws in their little plan.

“He wants her more.” Oh if only you knew how true that statement was, but not for the girl you think. Elena’s hand grips mine tight, and I squeeze back. Of course, it isn’t till I’m about to lose her that I realize how attached I had become to this reincarnation of my sister.

“I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here.” Trevor made to leave but Rose grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Hey! What are we?” The look in Rose’s eyes was one I was achingly familiar with. 

“We're family, forever.” There’s a slight tone of defeat in Trevor’s voice, I wonder if he’s realized it’s too late to run. This will be his end, and I can’t help but feel somewhat responsible. It was me who brought him and Katerina together in the first place. Jealousy makes people do horrible things. We all startle at the knock at the door.

“You're scared.” It seems Elena has finally clued into her surroundings.

”Stay here with them and don't make a sound.” Rose pushes Trevor in our direction and heads to the front door. We hear her open the door, and then it’s him. The voice I haven’t heard in well over a century. My Elijah.

“Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?” I feel that twinge of guilt again because I know that subtle tone in his voice and the likely hood of both Rose and Trevor surviving this encounter is minimal.

“Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house.” I can hear their footsteps move towards us, and notice Trevor stiffen with fear.

“Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?” The closer they get to this room the weaker my own willpower is. 

Every cell in my body is screaming at me to run to him, but I can’t. I begin to wonder though if he can’t sense me? If he could, why ask Rose why she called him? Unless he’s toying with her, but that doesn’t seem like my Elijah.  _ ‘You haven’t seen him in centuries, people grow and change. You have. And can you really still call him your Elijah?’  _ Of course now is when that inner voice, that one that sounds so much like my dear sister, decides to pop up now. I shake myself out of my own stupor. I need to be ready if I want any chance of letting Elena escape.

“I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?” I have to give Rose credit for her bravery. Not many would call the very Original hunting them and try to strike a bargain.

“I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit.” If only they knew the truth in Elijah’s words. Everyone always thinks Klaus is the one in charge, but that is so far from the truth.

“Katerina Petrova?” Another mistake the supernatural world always makes. This belief that the Originals want anything more than Katerina’s death.

“I'm listening.” There’s a lilt to his voice, it almost sounds intrigued. Why would Elijah care about Katerina?

“She didn't burn in the church in 1864.” Oh Rose, anyone with half a brain cell, could have figured that little tidbit out. Katerina was a master at survival.

“Continue.” The lack of surprise is evident in Elijah’s voice.

“She survived.” Alright, Rose, we’ve already covered this, move on. The longer you take to get to this room the less willpower I have to resist the pull.

“Where is she?” That snaps me out of whatever Elijah induced daze I was falling into. He truly desires information on Katerina.  _ ‘I told you a lot can change in a few centuries.’  _ There she is again taunting me, in my own head.

“You don't seem surprised by this.” Of course not Rose, he knows Katerina is a master escape artist.

“Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?” Apparently, certain things never change, such as Elijah always having the upper hand.

“No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger.” There’s a barely noticeable pause after Rose relays this to him.

“That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact.” He’s flustered. It’s barely noticeable, in fact, I’m sure I’m the only one who noticed it.

“The facts are wrong.” If only Rose knew how much of an upper hand she truly has right now, maybe they would actually survive this encounter.

“Well, show her to me.” I push Elena behind me at this. If this plan is going to work I need him to come to me. The element of surprise against an Original is always easier when they’re right in front of you.

“Elijah, you are a man of honour, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again.” Rose is smarter than I gave her credit for.

“You have my word that I will pardon you.” And with just a simple semantic, Elijah has regained the high ground. 

“Follow me.” Rose pushes open the doors, and there he is. I don’t know what I was expecting, but beyond a haircut, he hadn’t changed much over the last few centuries. 

" _Thyra_ _ , impossible _ .” It was barely even a whisper, in fact, I’m certain that if I hadn’t been staring at him as hard as he was staring at me I might not have caught it. “You said there was only one.”

“Only one doppelganger.” Rose seems frightened. If only she knew what was about to happen, then perhaps she and Trevor could have run. I blinked and Elijah was in front of me, his hand stroking my cheek.

“We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going.” Elijah grabbed my hand, and just as I was about to save all of us Elena opened her mouth.

“Please, don't let him take us.” Everyone seemed to ignore her, however, her little outburst was enough to snap Elijah out of his own daze.

“One last piece of business and we're done.” Elijah’s eyes bore into mine, and then he was walking across the room to Trevor.

“I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry.” There was a distinct fear in Trevor's eyes. Like that of a rabbit being hunted by a wolf.

“Oh no, your apology's not necessary.” Elijah adjusted his cuffs. This was not going to end well for Trevor.

“Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you.” If Trevor were human he’d probably have soiled himself by now.

“Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honour. Where was your loyalty?” Disloyalty, Elijah’s one unforgivable sin.

“I beg your forgiveness.” 

“So granted.” There’s a smile on Trevor’s face, and then his head is gone. I think I hear Elena gasp but I’m so hyperfocused on Elijah I’m not entirely sure what’s happening anymore.

“You...!” Rose was in a complete state of shock. How she didn’t see this coming is beyond me. 

“Don't, Rose, now that you are free.” Elijah dismissed her and returned his attention to Elena and me.

“Come.” Such a simple word, but coming from him it was the sweetest demand. My body obeyed before my mind could even truly comprehend what was happening. Elena’s arm shot out and gripped my wrist, snapping me back to reality. 

“No, what about the moonstone?” No Elena, don’t try to bargain with hi-

“What do you know about the moonstone?” Elijah’s attention shifted to Elena.

“I know that you need it and I know where it is.” Elena, you have no idea what a bad idea it is to bargain with a Mikaelson.

“Yes?” He had that look in his eyes, the one I’d seen a hundred times. He knew whatever it was Elena thought she had on him.

“I can help you get it.” I tried to subtly get Elena’s attention. Tried to warn her that there was no winning this little battle. Unfortunately, Elijah caught my every movement. I used to love that about him, how he always saw me, but today I wish I was as invisible as when we first met.

“Tell me where it is.” There was a tone to Elijah’s voice, the type of tone that most people couldn’t say no to. But Elena wasn’t most people, she was a Petrova and we had a penchant for disobeying. 

“It doesn't work that way.” And there was the distinct Petrova tone. The  _ ‘you don’t control me’ _ lilt that has gotten us in trouble century after century.

“Are you negotiating with me?” I’m amazed at Elijah’s incredulous tone. You would think after dealing with Petrova’s and more specifically Katerina, for centuries he would be used to our particular brand of stupidity. He glances at Rose.

“It's the first I've heard of it.” Rose is quick to defend herself, most likely worried she’ll end up like Trevor.

The next thing I know Elijah’s in front of Elena, trying to compel her into giving up the whereabouts of the Moonstone. It fails of course, which is when he takes notice of her necklace.

“What is this vervain doing around your neck?” He pulls the necklace off her neck and throws it away, grabbing her head.

“Elijah, stop! I’ll tell you what you want to know.” I grab his arm pushing Elena behind me. 

“Tell me where the moonstone is.” Elijah stares at me, and I get this knot in my stomach. There’s something off about the look in his eyes.

“It’s in the tomb, underneath the church ruins.” Even if I wanted to lie, Elijah has always been my weakness.

“What is it doing there?” He, almost absentmindedly, starts caressing my cheek.

“It's with Katherine.” My head leans into the touch, involuntarily. 

“Interesting.” His hand stops moving, cupping the side of my face. I start to lean forward when we’re broken from our spell by the sound of breaking glass. 

“What is that?” Elijah looks at Rose.

“I don't know.” I have a pang of sympathy for the level of fear evident in her voice. 

“Who else is in this house?” Elijah moves ever so subtly in front of me. 

“I don't know.” Rose's voice begins to squeak with panic.

Elijah grabs my arm, as I grab Elena. He rushes us to another section of the house. I can hear Stefan and Damon moving around us. Elijah pushes me and Elena towards Rose.

“Rose.” There’s an accusatory tone to Elijah’s voice

“I don't know who it is.” I can feel Rose get more exasperated, but even she can’t be stupid enough to not know that it’s the Salvatore brothers.

“Up here,” Stefan calls out from the top of the grand staircase.

“Down here.” Damon throws a stake at Elijah, disappearing before we could really comprehend what was happening. The stake embeds itself in Elijah’s hand. He removes it, with ease.

It’s at this point I realize I was gripping his other hand. I take a step back and try to let go of his hand but he tightens his grip. That’s when I noticed that Elena and Rose have disappeared.

“Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?” Elijah pulled me behind him once more, bellowing out to the house. He takes the coat rack from beside the door and breaks it into a stake. “I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?” At this Elena appears at the top of the stairs.

“I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out.” I know that quiver in Elena’s voice. She might be a good actress, but I’ve spent that last two years practically glued to her side, I know when she’s faking emotion. Elijah speeds up the stairs, stake in hand. 

“What game are you playing with me?” Seems Elijah’s caught on to Elena’s little rouse as well. Elena throws something in his face and it explodes. Elijah’s skin begins to burn but it doesn’t last for long. He moves towards Elena but Stefan arrives first, shooting him with some sort of compressed air weapon. It doesn't seem to affect him at all. 

I stand near motionless during all this, not because of fear or a lack of wanting to move. It’s as if something is holding me in place, something achingly familiar. It couldn’t possibly be her though. The presence grows stronger and it begins to feel like I’m being dragged down. I’m lost in my own world and don’t notice Elijah and Stefan tumble down the stairs, directly towards me. I feel a pain in my head before it even hits the wall, then everything goes black.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Past Dictates the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I surveyed my surroundings. There was a wooden pillar plunged in the wall behind us and a suspicious hole in Elijah’s shirt. 
> 
> “I take it the Salvatores bested you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is like super mild sexual content, and scenes that could be construed as dubious consent, so if those things offend you I'm sorry.

I awoke in a clearing. I stood taking in my surroundings, there was something familiar about this clearing. I began to wander over to the closest tree, almost as if I was drawn to it. As I neared the tree I noticed the hint of a carving on its side. My assumption was correct. This clearing isn’t just familiar, I’d been here before. It was _their_ clearing, Elijah and I’s. Running my hand down the markings on the tree, I recalled the very night I had carved it.

_“Niketa, aren’t we a little old for hide and seek?” There was a fond tone of exasperation in Elijah’s voice as he got closer to my hiding spot. I’d believe it too if I didn’t know him so well. I began to creep around the tree that was my current hiding spot, attempting to move towards a nice burrow I’d seen when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist. “Found you.” Elijah whispered in my ear, his warm breath fanning across my cheek._

_“It seems you have, and what, pray tell, do you expect for a reward?” I turned in his arms, and wrapped my own arms around his neck bringing him closer to me. Now chest to chest, I had to raise my head to look at him._

_“Hmm, I request a kiss.” He lowered his face towards mine, eyes already closing._

_“I guess I could oblige such a simple request.” I began to raise myself on my tiptoes in the guise of meeting him halfway. Then just as our noses brushed, I turned my head and kissed his cheek before sprinting out of his arms and further into the forest, giggling like a young child._

_“I will get my kiss Niketa!” Elijah called, as he began his pursuit of me. If it weren’t for the hint of amusement in his voice I may have believed he was actually upset with me._

_“I have no doubts about that, my love. No matter where I hide you always manage to find me.” I called out having procured a new hiding spot. I had climbed a large Oak tree on the edge of a clearing, scaling my way to the top to hide amongst the leaves. I watched as Elijah approached, entering the clearing._

_“That’s because you are quite predictable.” He seemed to weigh his options, trying to discern which direction I may have gone. Finally seeming to make up his mind, he headed back into the forest. I waited a few breaths more before climbing down from my perch._

_“Hmph, predictable? If I was predictable you would have known to look up instead of wandering off into the tre-” My mumbling was interrupted by the feeling of strong arms lifting me and pinning me to the very tree I had just held refuge in._

_“Ah, but finding you in your hiding spot isn’t nearly as satisfying as tricking you into thinking you’ve won. Now I do believe I am owed a kiss.” Elijah smirked, before lowering his face to mine beginning a deliberately slow kiss. When he pulled away my body followed involuntarily, a small whimper escaping my throat. This caused his smirk to grow - if that was even possible - I could feel my own lips begin a small pout. “Does it soothe your delicate ego to know that you are only so predictable to me because I love you so dearly?” He tucked a strand of hair that had come loose behind my ear, caressing the side of my face as he moved to lower his hand. I reached up and trapped his hand against my cheek._

_“And how does your love of me cause me to be predictable?” I was truly curious as to how one affected the other._

_“Because it causes me to be aware of you at every second of every day. There is rarely a moment where I am not paying attention to everything you do.” He brushed his nose against mine before leaning closer for another kiss._

_“Are you being truthful or are you simply trying to placate me into giving in to your desires?” I eyed him as he pulled back from me. He brought his face back down to mine, his eyes hardening into a more serious expression._

_“I am deeply and truly in love with you Niketa.” He whispered this nearly against my own lips but it was I who rejoined our lips this time. When we parted again I release myself from Elijah’s grip and turned around, removing my knife from its sheath. “What are you doing now my love.” Elijah moved his hands to my waist nearly draping himself across my back._

_“Immortalizing our love for all to see.” I whisper turning my head to the side to glance at him. With a kiss to his cheek I began to carve our names into the trunk of the old oak._

I ran my hand along the old carved ruins once more, a small smile of fondness forming at the memory. It was a memory I hadn’t revisited for many centuries now, curious that it should resurface now. 

“How long after you carved that did it remain true.” A familiar female voice jolted me out of my reminiscing. 

“Tatia arrived 2 weeks after this was carved. But you don’t need me to tell you that do you Witch?” I called out, not even turning to see who had entered my dreams. I knew the hag by her magical imprint. “Tell me, how is the other side? Is it as lonely as some of the spirits claim it to be?” If the old hag wanted to play a game of verbal wounding well, as Tati always said, I was particularly good at that game. 

“Hmm, still holding on to the belief that it was I who ruined your perfect love with my son?” She had a tone of superiority as if this knowledge granted her some sort of higher ground in this battle of wits.

“Oh trust me I know the true culprit. Although I guess I could blame you for birthing him, strange though how he takes after a man he had no real relation to.” I knew better than to let the hag think she had the upper hand or had successfully gotten under my skin. I started to pace the clearing collecting wildflowers and herbs, eventually willing a basket into existence. 

Truthfully I should just banish the hag from this dreamland, but I had always been too curious for my own good. Besides, I hadn’t heard or felt the presence of the hags' spirit in centuries. The last time had been when Niklaus had gotten close to breaking the curse, right before poor Katerina was turned. “Tell me hag, why have you deemed it necessary to contact me now? Could it be that your plans are finally falling apart?” 

“Oh little witch, my plans are more solid than ever. I’m about to right the wrongs of my past, and I deemed you worthy enough to assist me. You see, I will remove the curse I’ve put upon my children and reunite them with me in the afterlife.” I could see her out of the corner of my eye, waving her arms about in an effort to dramatize her speech.

“You truly are the fool here if you believe I would ever join you, let alone hurt the only family I have left. I know what is required to _‘free’_ your children and I won’t put this one through that. Of all the doppelgangers to exist, she is the most like my sister and I won’t let her fall victim to you and your family like Tati did.” I stopped in the center of the clearing, having heard enough of the hags spiel. “Besides it is far too late for that. To rid the world of the Originals would be to rid the world of all vampires, thus throwing off the delicate balance of nature that has only just begun to right itself.” Willing a fire and cauldron into existence, I began putting the ingredients I had gathered in. The hag began to approach me in earnest now. “I believe it’s time for this little conversation to end. Oh, and don’t try contacting me again. I want no part in your family's drama.” Finally looking up at the hag I began to breathe in the smoke emanating from my cauldron. I blinked and the dream world began to fade, and as I slowly drifted awake I caught the parting words of the hag.

“Oh but little witch, as you would say, it’s far too late for that. You’re already in the middle.”

________________________________________________________________________

I slowly came into consciousness, aware that I was laid against something warm. This particular warmth was achingly familiar and I had to stop myself from nestling into it as I once would, several lifetimes ago under a great oak. Instead I opened my eyes, only to be staring directly into the familiar hazel eyes of the very man I had been dreaming of. He seemed to be cradling me on the floor where I had blacked out. I allowed myself a single moment of his familiar warmth as I surveyed my surroundings. There was a wooden pillar plunged in the wall behind us and a suspicious hole in Elijah’s shirt. 

“I take it that the Salvatores bested you.” I sat up removing myself from the warmth of Elijah’s arms.

“Bested is too strong of a compliment. They simply benefited from my underestimation of them. It shan’t happen again.” He rose from his position on the floor and offered me his hand. I begrudgingly took it, still feeling a tad wosy from my interaction with the hag. As I began to move away from Elijah he gripped my hand tighter, using it to pull me closer to him. His other hand came up to tuck my hair behind my ear. The movement so achingly close to the scene from her memory it caused a twinge in my heart. “You still talk in your sleep.” It was a statement, not a question, and a loaded statement. I could only guess at what he might have heard slip past my lips during my bout unconsciousness. 

“Yes well it’s not exactly something I can control.” I began to move away from him again, and this time he let me. Moving towards the open door of the mansion, I can feel Elijah follow me out.

“You were dreaming of me.” Another statement, at least it gave me a clue as to which parts of my dream I had vocalized.

“More like someone caused me to forcibly relive a memory.” I refused to look at him. This wasn’t the first time I’d crossed paths with him over the centuries and I’d learned the hard way that it was much easier to resist him when I didn’t have to look at him. 

“Niketa.” There was a barely detectable sadness in his voice, but I no longer held any sympathy for him. Any sadness he felt was of his own doing, _that’s not entirely true, some of the blame did lie on his narcissistic brother_. The part of me that constantly pulled me to Elijah would always argue for him. 

“Nikie. I go by Nikie now, have for quite some time.” I balled my hands into fists as the two parts of me warred for dominance. One part desperately wanting to turn and fall into Elijah's arms, it’d be so easy to go with him, to pretend the last millennia hadn’t happened. The side of me usually only appeared late at night in my dreams, replaying our happiest memories. The other warring side was that of the protective sister, who still felt immense guilt over the fate that had befallen Tatia. That side of my heart wanted to spurn this man, curse his name and rush to Elena’s side. Elena who was so like Tatia it actually physically hurt me sometimes. I felt Elijah approach, and as much as I wanted to run, that same pull that had reunited us century after century rooted my feet to the spot.

“Niketa,” There was a tone of longing in his voice. “Do you not think we’ve punished ourselves enough?” He was right behind me now, so close yet not daring to touch. I was grateful for that. I don’t think I’d be able to resist the pull if he had touched me.

“If you believe that I left to punish you perhaps it is because you are haunted by your own guilt. I left because I no longer wished to be associated with your family.” I couldn’t bring myself to say that I didn’t wish to be near him, because that would be a lie. Every bone in my body screamed and ached to be with him, but my own guilt and anger kept me from finding the comfort that lay in his embrace. “That desire hasn’t changed and if I remember the last 24 hours correctly, you are still aiding Niklaus in his foolish quest to break the curse. And seeing as I was protecting the newest doppelganger, I believe you're clever enough to draw your own conclusions as to where I stand on the matter.” I braced for whatever half excuse Elijah had this time. What weak reasoning he’d use to justify why he stayed by the side of the man who had not only ruined our relationship but had caused the death of my sister, the woman Elijah had truly loved. “And if all that weren’t enough to convince you that this proposed reconciliation was a fool's errand, I’ll remind you of what I said the first time I left. I refuse to be my sister's replacement, to be with a man haunted by her ghost.” The world had become deathly silent as I said this. I had begun to suspect Elijah had just left so I turned to face the spot I assumed he had been occupying only to be pinned against a tree. It seemed we were doomed to taint all of my most precious memories.

Elijah's face was close enough to my own that our noses brushed and our breaths seemed to synchronize. “Elijah -” I barely got his name out before his lips descended upon mine in a bruising frantic kiss. 

Once we’d started, I found it hard to stop. The part of my brain that had been protesting grew quieter with each kiss and caress. Meanwhile my hands seemed to move of their own accord tangling themselves in Elijah’s hair, as his own hands slid from my waist to my ass. Cupping my ass he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. We kept pushing into one another until there wasn’t any space left to fill, until we couldn’t tell where one of us ended and the other began. As cliché as it was, we clung to each other as if our very lives depended on it. It was like a dam had burst and centuries worth of missed moments, touches and heated arguments were forcing themselves into this moment. When Elijah pulled his mouth away to move his attention to my neck, I threw my head back and caught a glimpse of the stars. Some part in the very back of my mind noted the irony in the appearance of the constellations of King Cepheus and Queen Cassiopeia. My mind was quickly brought back down to earth as Elijah’s hand began to wander up my shirt, trailing a path of fire on my stomach before settling on my breast. The part of my brain that had been protesting found a new burst of strength, placing my hand on top of Elijah’s stilling his ministrations. My other hand came up to his face, pulling it away from my neck and bringing it to face my own.

“Elijah-” I started, my voice coming out rougher than I wanted, but it didn’t matter because I didn’t even get to finish my thought. Elijah removed the hand that had been cupping my breast, and placed it on my cheek in a near mirror position of my own hand.

“My dearest Niketa, I’m still uncertain how you’ve come to the conclusion that I loved anyone but you. My heart has and always will belong to you, and I have spent the last millennia in agony without you. I know my family has wronged you, and your sister, and I’m aware that you belive me to be on Niklause’s side, but you must believe me when I tell you that if he were not in possession of my other siblings bodies, daggered with white oak ash and locked away in coffins hidden somewhere only he knows the location of, I would have left long ago to find you.” I don't know what possessed me to believe him, but I did. Perhaps it was his eyes, which for the first time since that night I’d carved our love into that old oak tree, shined with the full strength of his usually so carefully guarded emotions. Or perhaps it was simply the milenia of pent up lust and my own exhaustion at denying my emotions. Truthfully none of it mattered anymore. The only thing that mattered was Elijah. But I wasn’t that girl in the forest anymore, so easily swayed by declarations of unyielding devotion. I needed something more concrete, something more believable than an I love you, and I had a plan to discern the truth behind his words.

“Then help me stop him. We can stop him from breaking the curse, we can properly save the doppelganger this time. And if you're worried about your siblings I can help you find them. I’m sure there’s a spell I can use to find them.” I held his face between both of my hands, his own having fallen back down to my waist in the process. “Elijah, chose me, chose us. If you truly love me, then don’t let them get between us again.” I stared deeply into his eyes, watching for even a glimmer of a yes to form. It was all I _could_ do. I’d said my peace and now all that was left was to wait and hope that his love for me really was as true as he had claimed. I couldn’t help but compare this to the last time I had asked Elijah to choose me, and the heartbreak and destruction that had followed. 

“Niketa,” I braced myself for the inevitable rejection, moving to untangle myself from Elijah. His grip on me tightened, barring any escape from his embrace. He rested his forehead against my own, seemingly trying to arrange his thoughts. “I do love you, but Niklaus is not the man he used to be. It won’t be an easy task to best him, and it would be untruthful and cruel for me to allow you to believe your new doppelganger pet would survive either.” I could hear the pain in his voice, but it wasn’t enough. 

I pushed his chest with as much force as I could muster, causing him to topple. I used the moment to roll out of his embrace before rising and putting a healthy amount of distance between us. 

“I have used many words to describe you over the past millennia, but I never thought I’d see the day where coward joined the list.” He just stood there as I said this, that same look of pain etched on his face. There was once not that many centuries ago, that I would have gone to him and tried to sooth that look, but this was no longer about how we’d hurt each other. This chasm between us wasn’t caused by misunderstandings and broken promises, it was caused by lost lives and the protection of the very balance of nature itself. “You’re choosing the wrong side, Niklaus will fail and Elena will survive.” I should have left several times over now, but some stupid heart still believed I could convince him to join me.

“And how can you be so sure of that Niketa?” I hadn’t even realized he’d speed towards me, now towering over me. His hand went to grip my own, but I ripped it away taking a few steps back as I did. He followed every step.

“Because why else would your mother attempt to stop my interference?” That was enough to still him, and give me an opening to escape.


	3. Bickering Doesn't Solve Problems, It Causes Them

**Chapter 3: Bickering Doesn't Solve Problems, It Causes Them**

I arrived at the Salvatore’s, pausing just on the edge of the woods. There is a chance that I will no longer be welcomed here. Not that I couldn’t take the Salvatore’s, they may have got the element of surprise on Elijah, but I have magic. However, if I want Elena to trust me again, I’ll have to win without harming the dimwits. Then again, there’s a chance that Elena still trusts me, thus I won’t have to fight those idiots at all. Only real way to know is to stop pussyfooting around and go in there.

“Here goes nothing.” I enter the house with no problem, the sound of conversation floats through from the living room.

“Look, Elijah’s dead, right? So, no one else even knows that you exist.” Oh Stefan, so cute but so dumb.

“Not that you know of.” Rose? Interesting, maybe I have a chance of not being immediately attacked.

“That’s not helping.” No Damon, your continued babying of Elena, and refusal to tell her anything is what’s not helping.

“Look, I’ve never met anyone who’s laid eyes on him. I mean, we’re talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don’t know if he’s real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story.” Oh Stefan, you optimistic moron.

“He’s no bedtime story, a literal walking nightmare however.” I enter the living room, startling everyone. “Also, Elijah’s not dead and has probably already informed Klaus of your existence and location.” I aim this terrifying truth directly at Elena, ignoring the bumbling brothers for the moment. “Elena has an excuse for not hearing me come in, but for three vampires I expected you to be a little more aware of your surroundings,” I turn my head to address the Salvatore's directly. “And for two people who claim to care about Elena and her safety, I expected you to be at least a little smarter about her protection. I mean, having her in a house owned by vampires? You’re just begging Elijah and Klaus to waltz in here and take her.” I wander over to the bar cart, pouring myself a glass of Damon’s expensive whiskey.

“And here I was hoping he’d killed you.” Ah, the classic Salvatore wit at work people.

“Damon!” Well, that answers whether I’m still in Elena’s good books.

“That would hurt my feelings if I actually cared what a couple of idiot Salvatore's thought after they showed up and ruined my years of hard work.” I turn around downing the tumbler of whiskey in one go. “Besides, Elijah couldn’t kill me even if he wanted too.” Elena stands from the couch and approaches me slowly. “You do understand I’m not going to hurt you right?”

“Actually, I’m not really understanding much of anything right now.” She crosses her arms and gets that quintessential Elena _look_ on her face.

“Well, that’s because it’s being explained to you by a couple of morons and a woman who’s only here because she thinks by helping you it will endear me to here and I’ll save her ass.” I level my gaze on Rose. “Listen Rose, whatever you and your idiot Trevor got yourselves caught up in is not my problem. I’ve sworn to protect one person, and one person only from the Mikaelson’s. So, if you’d like to continue living, I’d suggest you leave the continent, go somewhere remote, and probably change your name. Even then I can’t guarantee they won’t find and kill you.” I return my gaze to Elena. “As for what’s happening, I’ll explain it to you in full detail once we’ve gotten somewhere safe.” I place a hand on her arm.

“She isn’t going anywhere with you.” Damon pulls Elena behind him, getting up in my face. “For all we know you’re just going to take her right to them.”

“If I was going to hand her over to the Mikaelsons don’t you think I would have done it 3 years ago when I found her?” I stab a finger into the idiot’s chest. “Thing is I was the only thing keeping those monsters from finding her, until you and your brother showed up and ruined everything by being predictable.”

“So, it’s our fault that your little pals are trying to kill Elena?” There’s barely any space between the 2 of us now.

“No, actually that’s my sisters’ fault. It’s your fault that the fuckers found her.” At this point we’re practically on top of each other, so much so that I have to crane my neck to look at him. “And quite frankly, I’m sick of the two of you putting her in easily avoidable situations.”

“Listen you stuck up-“ Damon’s cut off by Elena forcing herself between us. “Elena, get behind me. We don’t know what the crazy catfish is going to do.” He pulls on her arm, but she gives him the infamous Elena _look_ and he backs off.

“Elena, Damon has a point. I mean it was only yesterday that we found out she’d been lying and compelling the town into believing she was your sister. We don’t know what she’s capable of.” I’m about to knock these idiots out and just take Elena.

“She said it herself. She’s been here for 3 years, if she was going to hurt me, she would have done it already. Besides, she actually knows about the people trying to kill me.” Finally, someone here has some sense.

“And I’ll tell you all about them as soon as we’re somewhere safe. The house is out, don’t want to put Jenna and Jeremy in anymore danger. Which also leaves out all of our friends houses.” Damon looks like he’s about to say something, before Elena interrupts him again.

“The cabin!” Kudos to Elena, that’s actually not a terrible idea.

“It’s remote, and the deed is in a human’s name, so they’d need to be invited in. Yes, I think that’ll work nicely.” I grab hold of her arm again. “You and I will go there immediately, while these two jack wads go and get any necessities we’ll need.”

“Uh-uh. Just because Elena trusts you doesn’t mean we do.” Fucking Damon.

“Fine dipshit, you and I will take Elena to the cabin while Stefan gets her clothes and some food. Happy?” We enter another glaring match.

“Fucking peachy sweetheart.” I’m going to punch this man in the face. No magic, just my fist hitting his fucking jaw.

“Well, lets get to it. The longer we stand here glaring at each other, the closer the Mikaelsons get.” I’m already regretting this, but if being locked in a cabin with this asshole is the only way to keep Elena safe… While I’ll just have to work on counting to ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, but that's because the next one is a big one, lots of exposition. Also sorry for the erratic posting on this fic. This one is kind of a side fic for me, with my Supernatural fic taking priority. I'm also editing this one myself since my beta hasn't seen Vampire Diaries so doesn't think she would be much help with it. I'll try to get into a more standard posting schedule but can't promise anything.


End file.
